


A Turbo Virgin's First Jerk Off Session

by honeysystem



Series: A First Time for Everything [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, certified as nut worthy by my beta reader, oh i am just having a good time :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysystem/pseuds/honeysystem
Summary: He would ask Ryoken to kiss him whenever they were alone, initiating small kisses himself after a few days.The kiss Yusaku initiated right now was far from small, though.





	A Turbo Virgin's First Jerk Off Session

**Author's Note:**

> and so the horny ptsd virgins saga continues
> 
> it's not necessary to read the first part of this series tho i'd recommend it

Ryoken hoped that a kiss would make Yusaku feel more comfortable with physical displays of affection, slowly and steadily deepening their relationship.

 

What he didn’t expect was that Yusaku was absolutely serious when he said “We should do this more often” after his first kiss. He would ask Ryoken to kiss him whenever they were alone, initiating small kisses himself after a few days.

 

The kiss Yusaku initiated right now was far from small, though.

 

He was sitting on Ryoken’s lap, who was sitting on his spacious couch, gripping Yusaku’s hips as if his life depended on it.

 

Yusaku was a quick learner, Ryoken had come to realise. It didn’t take him long to figure out where to put his hands to make his boyfriends skin tingle or which angle lets their tongues slide against each other the best.

 

In this moment Yusaku’s right hand was tangled in Ryoken’s soft white hair, his left right above his heart, feeling a tinge of pride at how fast he could make it beat.

 

He felt confident. After finally figuring out how kissing works, how easy it is, really, Yusaku could understand why Ryoken laughed at him before. Maybe that's why sitting on top of his boyfriend while he desperately clings onto him, felt especially sweet for his ego.

 

Ryoken could feel that confidence in Yusaku’s movements, it was almost burning him, and that’s why he had to be cautious. The last thing Ryoken wanted to do was take the next step too quickly and shatter Yusaku’s newly found trust in his own abilities, starting at square one again.

 

And right now Ryoken was trying his best to keep Yusaku’s firm hips away from the growing hard on between his legs.

 

It was a little embarrassing that some mild french kissing could get him this worked up, but considering how touch starved he has been for years and how purposefully Yusaku was moving his tongue against his own, he couldn’t really blame himself. And besides that, Yusaku was just extremely attractive to him, especially those quiet, breathy moans he was releasing into his mouth.

 

Exactly this made it so hard for Ryoken to part with Yusaku. He felt like he was playing with fire, every second he didn’t break away was one step closer to getting burned, to scaring Yusaku away. Ryoken was terrified of pushing his boyfriend’s boundaries too far. To him, initiating their first kiss was already a gamble that only worked out well out of luck.

 

Finally getting a hold of himself, Ryoken moved his hands from Yusaku’s hips to his chest and pushed him away slightly, leaning his head back to catch his breath.

 

Unfortunately, when he opened his eyes he was met with a flushed, hazy eyed Yusaku, lips kiss swollen and agape. The image went straight to his crotch.

 

With a groan, Ryoken lunged forward and latched his mouth onto the delicate skin of Yusaku’s throat, placing wet, uncoordinated kisses all over it.

 

He cursed himself mentally for instantly giving into his teenage hormones so easily. He wound his arms around Yusaku’s back, who did the same in return after releasing a (cute) surprised yelp. 

 

Yusaku’s arms were a little uncertain at first, but his hands quickly took a firm hold of Ryoken’s blazer when he started to suck a bruise into his throat.

 

The feeling was completely foreign to Yusaku, but not unwelcome. He had guessed that people do that sort of stuff to make hickeys. Was Ryoken trying to give him a hickey? The thought alone made his chest tighten with affection. He wanted to be closer to him, craving physical contact that has been denied to him for so long.

 

Ryoken could only feel the legs around his thighs scooting closer before what he feared came true. Yusaku tensed up immediately as he felt what his boyfriend has been trying to hide for good ten minutes.

 

As quick as Yusaku inched closer, he backed away again, the look on his face went from kiss drunk to confused and overwhelmed.

 

Ryoken, quite frankly, wanted to die.

 

“I, uh...”, Yusaku started, ”I didn’t know this would get you so… worked up? Yeah, worked up. I’m… sorry, I guess?”

 

“No, no! Don’t be sorry!”, Ryoken interrupts Yusaku before he could say anything else. “I, oh God. I’m the one sorry here, okay? This is so… I’m so sorry. I’m just- just gonna go and get rid of this, alright?”

 

Ryoken was already shoving the boy on his lap off to the side and was ready to flee the room in shame when Yusaku gripped his hand on reflex. They both looked at each other bewildered.

 

“You can do that here.”, Yusaku said. He was thinking about how touch starved he really was and decided that he won’t be left alone in Ryoken’s living room, feeling awkward and lonely. “I wouldn’t mind, uh, unless you do of course.”

 

It took Ryoken what felt like a minute to completely process what Yusaku just said. When he finally did, his eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed helplessly in an attempt to form a coherent reply.

 

“Are you- are you sure? This is very… intimate.” He tried to choose his words carefully, but stuttered over them nervously, anyway.

 

“Yeah.” was all that Yusaku replied. Even though he sounded deadpan it was obvious to Ryoken that he was just as nervous as he was.

 

“Yeah.”, Ryoken repeated, more to himself than anything. “Yeah, I- okay.”

 

Never in his life has Kogami Ryoken felt this embarrassed. The collected smoothness he possessed during their first kiss was thrown out of his head completely.

 

He sat back down, more distance between him and Yusaku than before.

 

Ryoken took a deep breath before moving one of his hands down to the button of his pants, looking for Yusaku’s approval one more time just to be sure.

 

Yusaku’s eyes were slightly lidded and fixated on Ryoken’s hand, his own tightly gripping the fabric of his trousers. When he met his gaze for a brief moment, Yusaku stared at him like a startled animal before darting his eyes away from him entirely in embarrassment.

 

“Just… start already, okay?”, he mumbled so quietly that Ryoken was sure he wouldn’t have heard it if he wasn’t paying close attention to him.

 

That was all the approval Ryoken needed to pop the button of his pants and pull down the zipper as fast as his clumsy fingers allowed him to. He fumbled around the waistbands of his pants and underwear, sliding them down his thighs and letting the fabric bunch up around his knees. His cock sprang free from its confinements and Yusaku couldn’t help but side-eye it, blushing furiously.

 

Of course Yusaku has seen a dick before in his life, he has one himself, after all. Then there was that one time he walked in on Kusanagi-san showering about four years ago, which is something he absolutely doesn’t want to think about right now. Especially when his boyfriend was bare from the waist below right in front of him, face redder than he’s ever seen before as he shakily lowers his right hand to the tip of his cock.

 

There is a soft gasp coming from Ryoken as he touches his tip, his length twitching at the stimulation. Yusaku is gripping the fabric of his pants so hard he’s afraid he might tear it apart.

 

Ryoken wraps his hand around himself fully, closing his eyes as he starts to pump his length slowly. Even though he can’t see it anymore, he can sense Yusaku’s intense gaze on him.

 

The sight before him stirs something inside of Yusaku’s abdomen, his entire body suddenly feeling way too warm. Instinctively, he loosens his tie and shrugs off the jacket of his school uniform.

 

The rustling of fabric makes Ryoken open his eyes slightly. The boy sitting next to him is flushed, almost as much as he himself. The soft flesh of his neck is revealed, the love bite from before visible. Yusaku was now turned to him fully, those soft green eyes are lidded, staring at his arousal shamelessly. Ryoken’s gaze lands on Yusaku’s crotch before he can stop himself, groaning as he sees the tent that has formed in his pants.

 

His stroking starts to speed up, his mind unable to think about anything but wanting to see Yusaku’s arousal, he wants to touch it, take it in his mouth, but he knows that that would be taking it to far for now.

 

Instead he suggests: “Yusaku, you can, _hnng_ , you can touch yourself too, you know.”

 

Yusaku’s eyes snap from Ryoken’s dick to his face, blushing even more. Isn’t there supposed to be a limit on how much blood can rush to his cheeks? The look Ryoken had was something he didn’t know how to interpret fully. His eyes were glazed over and barely open, his mouth slightly agape as soft moans left him in rhythm with his strokes.

 

He wasn’t really sure of what to do, he didn’t even notice his own hard-on until Ryoken had pointed it out. It was begging for attention but somehow Yusaku felt frozen on spot, his fingers unable to free themselves from the death grip he had on his legs.

 

“Yusaku, I,”, a breathy voice shook him out of his thoughts. Ryoken swiped his thumb over his tip and moaned desperately. “Yusaku, _please._ ”

 

That moan went straight to Yusaku’s arousal, painfully twitching inside his underwear.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I- okay.”, he stammered out before fumbling with his belt buckle, working himself out of his pants as quickly as he could. The front of his boxer briefs were stained with precum. The sight tore another moan from Ryoken’s throat.

 

Yusaku’s hand was shaky from both nervousness and arousal as he pulled his underwear down, freeing his straining cock. The cold air had him suck in a breath.

 

Lustful blue eyes stared at his bare length and Yusaku felt impossibly embarrassed. He was surprised Ryoken didn’t feel this flustered when he was staring at him like that.

 

Carefully, Yusaku took himself in his hand, setting a desperate pace that had him moaning quickly. Ryoken’s own movements got uncoordinated. Seeing Yusaku jacking himself off right in front of him was something straight out of his wet dreams.

 

“ _R-Ryoken..!_ ” Another thing that could’ve been from his wet dreams. Yusaku was stuttering his boyfriends name helplessly between sighs and moans. Those noises were enough to make the heat in Ryoken’s stomach boil over.

 

“Yu-Yusaku, I’m gonna-”, release took him over before he could finish his sentence, cum splattering across his hand and thighs, some of it even hitting his shirt.

 

The scene of Ryoken coming while saying his name, coupled with the desperate pace of his hand had him release too, his eyes screwing shut as it hit him.

 

He kept his eyes closed for a while, taking deep breaths to come down from his high. Yusaku has touched himself before, but none of those times were as intense as this. His eyes fluttered open has he felt a box of tissues hit his side. Ryoken was cleaning himself up, frowning as he inspects the stains on his t-shirt.

 

Yusaku huffs a laugh and grabs the tissue box to start cleaning up too. He wonders if Ryoken would do this with him again.

**Author's Note:**

> the sequel is finally here!!!  
> writing this took longer than i wanted to but i had a writers block for DAYS
> 
> thanks for reading and stay tuned for moreヾ(*ゝω・*)ノ


End file.
